Stefan Fredman
Stefan Fredman is the main antagonist of the 2001 film Wallander - Villospår (Red Herring in english), that is a part of the swedish Wallander film series. He is a teenage vigilante and serial killer whose goal is to protect his mentally unstable sister Louise and kill everyone who caused her mental state. He also cuts off his victims scalps and bury them outside of Louise’s window because he wants her to know that he has murdered them. He tend to cover his face in red make-up when committing his planned murders and often uses axes and knives as his weapons. He was portrayed by Henrik Persson. Biography Stefan Fredman is a 15 years old boy who grew up with his abusive father Björn Fredman, who both physically and psychologically abused their family, which has since traumatized Stefan’s sister Louise who lives on a mental hospital, that he visits now and then. One day Stefan decides to get revenge on his father and everyone who has somehow been a part on the traumatization on his sister. He first kills the retired attorney general Gustav Wetterstedt outside of his home with an axe. Then the night after, he knocks down and kidnapps his own father and tortures him to death by pouring acid on his eyes. One day when Wallander visits Stefan and his mom’s home to get information about their father and his potential influence in the murders, Stefan steals Wallander’s keyes and one night breaks into Wallander’s apartment in the middle of the night. But he actually doesn’t see the point in hurting him and his daughter so he leaves. Stefan breaks into the businessman Åke Liljegren’s home and kills him. He also tried to push him in the ocen for unknown reasons. As it turns out, both Liljegren and Wetterstedt was involved in a trafficking with Louise that their father Björn sold her to. When Stefan finds out that Wallander will visit Louise at the mental hospital, he lets her run away with him because he doesn’t want her to get any visits from any strangers as he thinks it could make her mental state even worse. Stefan finds a way to stay for a while, but once Wallander has found out who the killer was, the police arrives and they escape once again. On their way, Stefan tries to find a new place to stay at. He finds in a seemingly empty house, but it turns out that the pimp Hans Logård, who was one of the responsibles for Louise’s trafficking (and also has kidnapped a bunch of foreign girls to sell them as well) was already there and tries to kill Stefan to escape from justice as well, but Stefan manages to kill him. When Wallander and his colleagues arrives, Stefan throws Logård’s corpse at him and runs away in enrage. He drives away with Louise on his moped. However, while they are driving with the police after them, they get hit by a car and Stefan dies while Louise survives, crying over her deceased brother. Category:Protective Category:Serial Killers Category:Vigilante Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Anti-Villain Category:Thief Category:Affably Evil Category:Stalkers Category:Burglars Category:Homicidal Category:Mastermind Category:One-Man Army Category:Criminals Category:Extremists Category:Honorable Category:Thugs Category:Deceased Category:Psychotic Category:Successful Category:Sophisticated Category:Teenagers Category:One-Shot Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Barbarian Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Delusional Category:Kidnapper Category:Grey Zone Category:Torturer Category:Mutilators Category:Vengeful Category:Tragic Category:Fighters Category:Siblings Category:Male Category:Vandals Category:Amoral